muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Die Muppet Show
Details Well, I did a bit of rewriting and added some info from the German Wikipedia, including a list of the German voice actors. Plus this page finally has a home, the catch-all International Translations. I've removed the attention tag for now, but if more work is needed, let me know (there's still a lot of missing details, but it's probably the best we non-Germans can come up with). Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Category There's some good information here, but I don't know where to categorize it. Should we just throw it in The Muppet Show category, or will we eventually have enough articles to warrant an International Muppet Show category? -- Scott Scarecroe 18:59, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm. I know we don't normaally like to mix articles and subcats, but in addition to ther Inernational Sesames, theres the Fraggle Rock co-productions, plus two Big Bag versions (one in the UK and "Sacutrac" or something in France), enough to make a general "International Shows" category worthwhile. Maybe Die Muppet Show could live there? As far as I know, this was the exception and not the rule, as the others were basically just redubbed. --Andrew, Aleal 21:55, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::If this is all the information that there is, I think it should just get moved to be a Trivia note on the Muppet Show page. It's not really a different show, just a translation. I would love to have some info on the TMS page about international titles and character names, though, just cause I like that stuff. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:17, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::This has been stuck uncategorized save for the talk box for two months now. Any decision reached? Do we go ahead and toss it onto the Muppet Show page? (Which right now is pretty scanty on the distribution history and all). Andrew Leal (talk) 00:41, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::: Agreed. Perhaps create a seperate subpage for distribution, and any unusual dubs. Must admit that when I saw it, I thought it was a page about some Muppet hater's website. -- Zanimum 17:29, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Now that I'm looking at it, I'm wondering: Where did this information come from? Scott's the only name in the history, but clearly Scott didn't write this text. What contributor posted it in the first place? I was just looking around on the web to find the date that this aired, and I can't really find anything. Where'd the picture come from? -- Danny (talk) 00:42, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I'd migrated Warrick's text over from Episode 121: Twiggy to clean up the mess. :The image is a screenshot I took from the episode of Die Muppet Show. -- Scott (talk) 00:52, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::You have an episode? -- Danny (talk) 00:59, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's where I got the screenshot. -- Scott (talk) 01:11, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Do you know when it aired? The text on the page is really unclear. -- Danny (talk) 03:43, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Apparently, 1977 to 1981, a year after the English syndication. The German Wikipedia has a nice article, with information on the German voice actors and so forth, if we want to really expand this page rather than just merge it. Andrew Leal (talk) 06:25, 20 June 2006 (UTC)